


Later

by terryreviews



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Making Love, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: Sequel to There Will be a Later, Jamie finds you and wants to know what you were thinking.
Relationships: Jamie McCrimmon/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Later

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Yes, here it is, the beginnings of a sequel! I'm intending to try and update it regularly but be warned that it may take me a bit. But yes, I hope you like it.

Later, as it turned out, was over two weeks later. Between fighting monsters and running for your lives, neither of you had energy for anything besides sleep.

That was, until, the Doctor parked the TARDIS for maintenance for the next week or so.

"Ye sure ye won' be needin' our help then?"

"Mm? Oh, oh, no. I don't think so, Jamie. I'm certain I can manage on my own." He dove back down under the console, out of sight. The clicks and clacks of tools met both your ears.

You both waited for a moment, in case the Doctor reemerged and decided that he'd like your help after all.

When that didn't happen and the strange little man went about his work, Jamie caught your eye then. With a smirk, he moved to you, taking your hand in his, and in a low, husky tone that curled your toes, said, "come on, lass. Time for me tae keep my promise."

***

Even if Jamie hadn't been there, it would still be identifiably his room. The bagpipes on the wall were a dead give-a-way, but there were other, less obvious, touches. A small pile of clothes on the floor but no underwear. On the desk was an assortment of self-teaching books on reading, a journal, a clicking pen. The side table next to the bed had a wrapper of some snack long since eaten. All the furniture was wooden, old, and sturdy.

You moved further into the space, looking around, trying to find little details that spoke to Jamie and his interest. That's when Jamie came behind you and said, "I'll give ye the tour later." His arms slipped around your middle and pulled your back against his front and, gently, rested his chin on top of your head. You relaxed into him, bringing your arms to rest atop his.

He was warm, strong, safe. After such a strenuous couple of weeks, this was comforting. For a long moment, you were content to let him hold you.

He kissed the top of your head before adjusting so he could nuzzle and kiss the back of your neck. He kept one arm around you as he began to explore with a free hand.

Through your jeans, old and thin, you felt the warmth of his fingers as he trailed up and down over your thigh.

"Tell me wha' ye were thinkin' about?" His tone light, curious, and your beat picked up.

"What?" You asked, playing dumb.

"When I walked in on ye. Wha' were ye thinkin' about?"

You let out a yelp, letting your head fall back against his shoulder as he cupped you through the denim. The pressure sent a live wire of pleasure up your body.

"I thought you would have forgotten about that by now."

Jamie's laugh rumbled through your back, "how could I? I told ye, I was gonna try and get it out of ye." Gently, he ground his hand into you. Making you squirm.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"It's..." You gasped and wiggled as he began to create a steady rhythm with his palm. "It's...I couldn't..."

"Sure ye can. I won' judge ye. Don' be embarrassed. Tell me." He kept rubbing, kissing your neck.

"I can't..." How were you supposed to concentrate on your answer, while he was doing that?

"Ye can. Tell me." Jamie stopped right then and there.

"Jamie!" You whined, trying to get him to go back to touching you, clutched at the arm around your middle, reaching for his other wrist. "Please."

He moved his hand out of your way and wrapped it around your middle with the other one "Tell me. Tell me if ye wan' me tae continue."

"Oh, you!"

"I mean it, Y/N. If ye wan' me tae continue, ye're going tae have tae tell me wha' ye were thinkin' about." You could hear the mischief in his voice and knew he meant it. He would go without if he couldn't prise the truth out of you. And you had both already waited so long as it was. 

"You'll laugh."

"I won'."

"It's dumb...."

Jamie held you, rocking you gently, kissing your neck, "I swear lass, I won' judge ye. If ye tell me wha' it is, I'll do it. Whatever it is. Trust me. Tell me."

Your resolve melted. Jamie, so honest, so sweet, you believed him. He wouldn't judge you. What was the worse that could happen? Even if you told him, it would never happen in real life regardless so why not just tell him your fantasy?

"I...I was thinking about...you."

"Me?" You felt his smile curl against your neck and yet another kiss, "what about me?"

"Don't get smug you brat," you pinched his forearm lightly.

Jamie laughed again, resting his head atop yours once more, "wha' was I doin'?"

"Well, it wasn't just you. But you were...talking."

"No' just me, eh? We'll get tae tha' in a minute. Wha' was I sayin'?"

"I couldn't understand it."

"Wha' did ye mean?"

"You," you cleared your throat, "weren't speaking English."

Jamie mulled that over in his head before bringing his mouth to your ear, "ye like Gaelic do ye? Ye don' speak it. How do ye know I won' say anthin' bad?"

"You wouldn't. You wouldn't do that. Not if I asked you not to."

Jamie considered this before he gave you a small squeeze, "ye'r right. I wouldn'."

You smiled and reached your arms back to wrap around Jamie's neck, having to stretch a bit to compensate for the height difference.

"Now, lass...wha's this no' just me thing?"

"Well, that's the more...embarrassing bit..." you toyed with his hair, longing to turn around and face him so you could run your hands through it properly yet at the same time not wanting to meet his eyes and confess this part.

"I think I already know where this is goin'," Jamie husked, almost sounding anticipating at whatever it was he thought you were going to say.

"You do, do you?"

"No' just me. Well, lass, unless there's someone else in this TARDIS besides you, me, and the Doctor, I think I know who ye're talkin' about."

You felt a surge of nerves and embarrassment flood through you. You squirmed until Jamie let you turn around in his arms. You re-wrapped your arms around his neck and stared him in the eye.

"Don't tell him," your voice firm.

"Why no'? Ye don' know, he might be interested."

You scoffed, throwing your head back, "yeah, right. Why would he be interested in me? You, maybe. I see how you two act around each other, all those secret glances, holding hands, touching whenever you get the chance."

Jamie gave you this odd smile like he knew something you didn't. With a shrug, he said, "alright lass, I won' tell him ye were thinkin' about him and me ravishing ye." He giggled at your indignant noise, "I don' mind havin' ye tae myself for now." 

He didn't give you a chance to comment before he kissed you. You relaxed into it, letting him dominate the embrace in a tender, gentle way. Just like before, it was honest, full, and held nothing back. He hugged you tighter against him, his hands beginning to run up and down your back. This was nice to kiss and be held like this. Something so simple and tender had your knees turning to jelly. How you missed affection. That quick hand job, weeks ago, had been the only bit you'd had in years. And now, you were going to make love to a beautiful man.

You pulled back from the kiss only when you needed air. Looking over Jamie's shoulder, you got an idea. You put both hands on his shoulder and coaxed him to go backward. He went until the back of his knees collided with the edge of the bed, onto which he toppled with a yelp of surprise. Laughing when you promptly followed, crawling on top of him, running your hands over his belly and chest through his black shirt, straddling his hips until you came face to face with him once more.

You looked upon him, his smile, his flushed cheeks, the half-lidded arousal of his eyes, and sighed. You bunched your fingers in his shirt at his chest and said, "Jamie, you're so handsome and kind. Brave. Smart. How did I ever get so lucky to have you here with me?"

Jamie's hands came to rest upon your hips, "as lucky as I am tae have ye here with me."

You snorted, "we're so sappy."

"Aye," Jamie's thumbs rubbed at your hips, "maybe."

You bent down to peck him on the lips and, giving a cheeky roll of your hips to grind against him, earning a gasp.

You gave another roll of your hips, feeling, despite the layers, his cock start to harden beneath you. You teased, "you said that you were going to continue if I told you what I'd been thinking. Are you going to keep your promise or am I going to have to do the work?" 

The world became a blur as he flipped you over. You laughed, letting him take both your wrists in one of his hands, pinning them above your head.

"Bein' smart are ye? A McCrimmon always keeps his promise." He kissed the tip of your nose and looked down at your body. "Keep your hands there, lass." 


End file.
